


How Daniel Got to Atlantis

by StargateNerd



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Or something like this, This should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the people who think Daniel should've gone to Atlantis from the start, since he's the one who discovered the freaking thing! They probably would've beaten the Wraith by Season 3 at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Daniel Got to Atlantis

The expedition to Atlantis was gathered in the gateroom, their elongings and materials packed away. In the control room were Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, along with newly promoted General Jack O'Neill, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Chevron 6, encoded," Walter said over the PA. "Chevron 7, encoded." Everyone waited with bated breath. "Chevron 8, locked!"

Cheers erupted both among those who were going, and those who weren't. Daniel gazed at the Stargate in awe. He knew on the other side was the lost Ancient city of Atlantis, despite any doubts anyone else had. He just knew it. The expedition members led by Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Colonel Stick Up His Ass- I mean Sumner, started to process through the gate.

"You know, Jack, if I hurry, I could-"

"No, Daniel."

"But I discovered it!"

"NO, Daniel!"

"Oh, forget this!" Daniel cried. He grabbed his suitcase from underneath the console, and made a mad dash down the stairs for the Stargate. "So long, suckers!" he cried, and jumped through the gate.

Everyone blinked. Sam was the first to recover. "Oh my God, Daniel's gone!" she cried.

"Well, I guess we'll have to send more coffee through, then," Jack mused.


End file.
